


Mug of Cocoa

by avide_reader



Series: The Hunters Pack series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Jessica Moore & Missouri Moseley Friendship, Not Beta Read, Pregnant Jessica Moore, Seer Missouri Moseley, although it's barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avide_reader/pseuds/avide_reader
Summary: *Jess stared at the swirling brown liquid in the mug she’d settled on her raised knees.A mom. She was going to be a mom.*Jessica reflects on pregnancy and Missouri helps.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: The Hunters Pack series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mug of Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First of all, I want to apologize for not getting the next chapter in time, I was pretty busy this week. But fear not, I'll publish it next Thursday. 
> 
> Meanwhile, as I promised if I could not finish the next THP chapter in time, have a little story related to it, an excerpt, if you will. It happens about three months before THP starts, just so you know. 
> 
> Have a good read!

Jess stared at the swirling brown liquid in the mug she’d settled on her raised knees. 

A mom. She was going to be a mom.  _ Her. _ She would have a tiny embryo growing in her and it would become a tiny baby. And then it would become a person. Another shifter with a personality and thoughts and tastes. Maybe he wouldn’t like broccoli and maybe he’d sleep with his feet on pillows and pinch his index when deep in thoughts. Would he prefer tea, coffee or, like her, hot chocolate? Would he even be a he? Or a she? Both, neither? 

She fluttered her hand over her flat stomach. She could feel the bumps of her abdominal muscles on her fingertips. How long would it take before they disappeared in favour of a big, round mountain? 

Jess took a sip of her chocolate, the taste exploding dully in her mouth. It was cooling, but it seemed to fit with the atmosphere in the room. The lights were unlit and her eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness shrouding the living room, yet it still made her feel hidden. Safe. 

Inside her mind, her wolf whined. The animal didn’t understand Jessica’s struggle with being pregnant, nor could it ever, she thought. The beast was simply happy she was carrying a piece of Sam and her inside her belly. 

Her fingers continued their soft dance on the skin of her abdomen. 

She wasn’t unhappy. In fact, she’d been ecstatic that morning, when she’d woken up to Sam’s nose breathing her neck in. It had only taken her half a second to identify the change in her fragrance her wolf had been nagging her about and she’d started laughing, then crying, then laughing again. Her emotions had been all over the place and she’d kissed Sam silly, loud chuckles bubbling in her throat and bursting out of her to meet his own in his mouth. She’d then basically sprinted from their room, still in pyjamas, and had hugged everyone she’d seen. 

Dean had been particularly enthusiastic. He’d lifted her clean off her feet and pirouetted her around. 

She’d gone back to Sam’s arms feeling a bit dizzy but still elated. Her mate’s eyes had been misty and she had laughed and laughed. 

Everything had seemed simpler, then. 

She still loved that baby with everything she had, everything she was, don’t get her wrong. She’d loved that baby since she’d smelled it. But…

What if? 

She would love her child even if it lacked all four limbs, had a third eye on its forehead and was dumber than a rock. But she didn’t want that. She wanted a healthy baby with ten fingers and ten toes and two working eyes and a brain as big as its father’s. 

She wanted a healthy, happy baby. Did that make her a bad mother? Or a good one? She sipped her hot chocolate, wincing when the cold liquid hit her tongue. 

What if the baby was afflicted with a rare illness? What if it couldn’t shift? 

There wasn’t anything wrong with that, but she didn’t wish it. Once again, she wondered if that made her a good mother. Maybe a good mother but a bad person. 

She thought she could live with that. Being a bad person to be a good mother. 

Would...would people see her differently now that she was a mom?

Right now, she was the Beta of a powerful pack. She was her Alpha’s second in command. With a child, would she be a mom first and then Beta?

Maybe it made her a bad future mom, but she didn’t want that. She was still Jessica Winchester, child or no. 

Still, being a mom would become a part of her identity… She’d have to make sacrifices and take fewer risks, as would Sam. And-

“You're thinking loudly.”

Jess gasped, her hot chocolate sloshing dangerously close to the mug’s rim as she jumped in surprise.

She glared at the newcomer. 

“Missouri.”

The woman gave her a soft smile, with just a hint of mischief playing in her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she said, not sounding that apologetic. “I should have made more sound walking in.”

The Seer winked at her and Jess rolled her eyes before patting the seat next to hers.

“Have a vision?”

Missouri let her weight sink into the cushions happily and hummed low in her throat. 

“Not exactly.” 

Jess raised a blonde eyebrow, her wolf shrugging a bit to dislodge imagined dust off her fur. She stood to attention, not quite understanding the words, but knowing important information was about to be discussed. 

Missouri raised a jewelled hand and waved it towards Jess’ uncovered midriff. 

Missouri’s Seer powers resided mainly in touch, and Jess just knew she was proposing an answer to all her questions. 

She bit her lip, a hesitation she didn't understand tearing her insides apart. 

It could have been a few seconds or hours, but she finally lifted her hand off her stomach.

Missouri’s warm palm covered her abdomen and Jess filtered a quick breath through her teeth. 

The Seer’s eyeballs fluttered under her closed lids, clearly seeing something only she could and Jess felt tears wetting her eyes for unknown reasons. 

Then, a lovely smile overtook the older woman’s face, her calming fragrance of caramel and chocolate wrapping around the expecting mother like a comforting blanket.

A tear slid down the blonde's cheek and she whipped it hastily. 

Missouri continued to rub a hand over her stomach, eyes locked on her. “It will be a healthy baby.”

Jess sucks in a breath. “And…” She swallowed heavily, throat choking with emotions she hadn’t expected to feel. 

Missouri smiled. “A happy, healthy baby.”

She stood up, humming some lullaby under her breath when Jess interrupted her. 

“And is it going to be a boy or a girl? What will they look like? Will-”

“Jessica,” Missouri interrupted softly. “I think it’s time you go to bed.” She gifted her with a motherly smile once more and left the living room. 

Jess watched her leave, stared at the remnants of her now cold hot chocolate and nodded once. 

The almost empty mug was left on the coffee table as she unfolded herself from the couch and walked through the rock halls to join her sleeping mate. 

She could still feel the pit of worry in her stomach as Sam unconsciously wrapped his big, warm arms around her waist, but it had quieted for the night with the knowledge that her baby would be okay. She closed her eyes and breathed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? I know I did and that this little format, while it won't be a regular thing nor will it replace chapters, will definitely be used again (Christmas special anyone). I'll use it mostly to give other characters than Sam and Dean a POV as well as see past instances that won't be discussed. You don't *have* to read any of them, it's just more info about this verse. 
> 
> Anyway, don't forget to leave kudos and comments, I hoard them like a Dragon hoards gold!
> 
> -Bookwyrm


End file.
